


And the Moon is Wilder Every Minute

by lookslikerain



Series: Note Down this Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Nino couldn't really expect it to have his notes inspire Ohno to write his own notes, but he's being greeted every morning with alphabetised blue notes, similar to the ones he used to write.Or,the sequel with Ohno's turn to write down alphabetised notes for Nino, Aiba's love for cakes deepens, and Jun's still hopelessly in love with Sho despite Sho being dense about it, and Nino's commitment issues make an unexpected appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can also be read [ here.](https://lookslikerain.dreamwidth.org/1692.html)  
> smut in third part only.

**_B — Blue: This blue note says it loves you and wishes you a good day._ **

Nino bites his lips, staring at Ohno’s familiar handwriting, and instantly stuffs the note in his pocket upon hearing Aiba entering their office.

“Nino, I…what was that?” Aiba raises a brow, eyes glinting, and Nino blinks his eyes innocently.

“What was what?”

“That. You’re hiding something.”

“If I’m hiding something, then there’s a reason for that, isn’t it?”

“What are you hiding?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Why?” Aiba whines and Nino pats him on the shoulder as he walks by him.

“It’s for your birthday.” Aiba’s eyes widen and Nino smiles.

“Really?!” Nino nods his head quietly, grinning brightly, and makes his way towards the door, “But my birthday is five months away…wait! You’re lying, aren’t you?!”

“Glad you figured it out. Bye.” Nino quickly makes his way out of the office, chuckling at the way Aiba whines loudly.

 

* * *

 

**_C – Cutie: You’re a cutie._ **

****

_Sappy_ , Nino thinks as he stares at the blue note and fighting back the urge to smile. Because he’s not sappy, he’s definitely not going to smile at the note, and he definitely and most certainly won’t do it when Aiba’s just a step away from entering the office―

Aiba shrieks loudly, startling Nino, and he whacks him sharply on the arm, shooting him a glare but Aiba’s grinning widely.

“What is wrong with you―”

“Ohno-san is sending you notes now?! Is my idea getting really popular?! What’s going on―”

“Oh my god, shut up! You’re too loud―”

“Wait! So my idea worked really well and he’s sending you notes now!” Aiba says a bit too smugly for Nino’s liking and he responds by pinching his arm sharply. Aiba yelps and takes a step away, rubbing his arm, and chuckles, “Maybe I need to copyright this idea before others start copying you two and stealing my idea.”

Nino shakes his head as he drops the note on his desk, “What you need to do is stop talking.”

A knock on the door has Nino and Aiba looking aside, and Nino bites his lips back from smiling. There’s a flip in his stomach and it’s ridiculous because he’s not a teenager anymore with a ridiculous crush and he shouldn’t be getting all flustered and his heart shouldn't be fluttering the way it is, but it's difficult with the way Ohno’s smiling brightly at him and knowing that smile is directed for him only.

“Good morning.” Ohno greets from where he’d been peeking behind the door before entering their office properly and his eyes haven’t left Nino, “Did you read the note?”

“You two are so cute sending such cute notes to each other.” Aiba interrupts, voice filled with awe and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Shut up. And don’t compare my notes to his. His lacks creativity.” Nino says, turning to face Aiba who’s raising his brows at Nino.

Ohno tilts his head, “I’m not creative?”

“I wrote cute for c.” Nino says and watches the way Ohno pouts ridiculously.

“But I wrote cutie. There’s a difference.”

“And what about yesterday’s note? You just wrote blue because the note’s blue. I didn't write yellow for y. You need to be more creative.”

“Okay.” Ohno says brightly, smiling again.

“I mean it.” Nino says, huffing out a breath as he crosses his arms against his chest, when Ohno responds by grinning widely.

“Got it. Anything else?”

Nino rolls his eyes, “And it better be here every morning.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Nino tears his gaze away, tightening the way he’s got his arms crossed, and in a quieter tone adds, “If you don’t want to you can just stop.”

“No, I won’t. I’ll try my best.” Ohno repeats brightly and Nino swallows the lump in his throat.

“You’ll commit to it?” Nino fixes his gaze back at Ohno, ignoring the way Aiba’s staring at him and definitely understanding what’s going through Nino’s mind.

“Of course.” Ohno smiles and Nino nods his head.

“Good. Well, it’s the weekend, so you have two days to think for the next note.” Nino mumbles and Ohno hums.

“Even if I see you during the weekend?” Ohno asks, hopeful, and Nino can tell it’s his way of asking Nino if he’s free to meet during the weekend.

“You two are so in love, you can’t even go through the weekend without seeing each other, it’s so cute!” Aiba coos, interrupting them, and Ohno grins brightly at him.

“Nino’s cute, right? I love him―”

“Stop it.” Nino interrupts, trying to ignore the warmth spreading across his cheeks at Ohno’s words and at that ridiculous smile he’s got on display. He pinches Aiba’s arm sharply when he coos again and shoots Ohno a glare when he chuckles, “Get back to work, both of you.”

“Okay,” Ohno nods his head, smiling brightly as he heads towards the door, but not before turning around and adding with a smug grin, “Nino, I love you―”

“Go!” Nino whacks Aiba’s arm this time when he laughs brightly and tries ignoring the way Ohno had smiled at him softly before leaving.

He huffs out a breath, going back to his desk, sorting out the mess of papers they’d left the night before, when Aiba clears his throat and speaks, “So?”

“What?” Nino asks, not bothering to look up as he picks up a pile of the papers and places them in a nearby file.

“What was that about?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What you just said to Ohno-san.” Nino halts in his spot and slowly lifts his head, to find Aiba behind his desk, eyes attentive and kind, “ _You’ll commit to it_ , it was your commitment issues speaking, wasn’t it?”

Nino grunts and looks down at the file in his hand and mumbles under his breath, “I don’t have any commitment issues.”

“Nino―”

“Shut up, you didn’t let me finish.” Nino’s hold on the file tightens and quietly adds, “I’m just scared what if we mess things up.”

“Because you’ve been in love with him for so long?” Aiba’s eyes are bright with glee and voice filled with delight Nino has to roll his eyes at him.

“You need to seriously shut up.”

Aiba chuckles and looks at his desk but not before adding, “You shouldn’t worry too much, Kazu-kun. He loves you a lot. You weren’t the only one in love for so long.”

Nino bites his lips and mumbles out, “Thanks.”

Aiba quiets down but Nino doesn’t miss noting the way he’s staring at the note on his desk and smiling at it.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nino eventually asks and Aiba hums.

“Can I see the two previous notes―”

“Stop it!”

 

* * *

 

Ohno holds the door open and Nino rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the way Ohno’s grinning at him, and enters while mumbling, “Still trying to be a gentleman and impress me?”

“I promised today’s date going to be a proper one.” Ohno follows Nino and shuts the door behind him, “So, have I been a proper date?”

“I have to think about that before giving my evaluation.” Nino laughs at the way Ohno whines and he’s still chuckling when Ohno grabs his hand and pulls him with him until they’re both seated on his sofa.

Ohno’s eyes are twinkling, “When can I get that evaluation?”

“Why the rush?”

“So I can touch your cheek.”

Nino raises a brow and he parts his mouth, ready to tell him to clarify what he just said, when everything sinks in. It was on his birthday when they had that talk, wasn’t it? When they’d both gotten drunk and Nino had ended up comfortably atop Ohno’s lap while somehow Ohno had promised to take him out for a proper date, even before they’d started dating.

And there had been him mumbling out something about only allowing Ohno to touch his face on the second date, although he’d forgotten about that up until now.

“You still remember that?” Nino chuckles, rubbing his eyes slightly, and leans against Ohno’s side.

“Hmm. Can I?”

“We went way past that on our first date. Do you really need to ask for that?” Nino asks, shutting his eyes, and allowing himself to rest in this comfortable warmth of Ohno.

“But that’s like you telling me you actually enjoyed today’s date.”

Nino hums, not bothering to open his eyes, “I did. I usually prefer staying in, but today was good.”

“Because I was there?” Nino doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Ohno’s smiling all smugly and he blinks his eyes open, staring at Ohno when he pokes his cheek, and he’s met with a smug smile as expected.

“Stop smiling like that.” Nino sighs and leans further into Ohno’s side, dropping his head against his shoulder.

Ohno drapes an arm around him, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder, and Nino shuts his eyes. He doesn’t know how long they remain like that, engulfed in silence and sharing each other’s warmth, until Ohno yawns and it has Nino chuckling.

“Ojii-chan, you want to go to sleep?”

“No.” Ohno disagrees quietly, yet he’s already stifling back another yawn, and Nino moves away slightly to get a better look at him but it has Ohno whining and pulling him back, “Don’t move.”

Nino smiles, ducking his head downwards, and unable to stop the warmth spreading across his cheeks, “Fine.”

This time, silence lingers much longer, and Nino shuts his eyes, smiling when Ohno stifles back another yawn. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to even out, a clear indication he’s fallen asleep, yet Nino makes no effort to move away or open his eyes, and instead keeps his focus on Ohno’s breaths, and somehow it doesn’t take long for Ohno’s soft breaths to lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Nino wakes up to a blue note stuck to his cheek and a loopy smile from Ohno.

“Good morning.” Ohno’s voice comes out croaky and Nino sleepily bats Ohno’s hand away when he reaches for his cheek, poking it softly. He grabs the note and shuts his eyes, only opening it again when he feels Ohno shifting closer, and then he’s pressing a kiss atop his head.

“Read it?” Ohno pleads, voice soft as his warm touches on Nino’s back. Nino’s only half-awake and his brain is still clogged up with sleep, yet he can’t find it in himself to say no to Ohno and the way he’s looking at him. He lets out a long breath and lifts the note as Ohno shifts slightly backwards to get a better view of Nino as he reads the note, brightly staring up at him with so much anticipation.

**_D ― Door: I'd always hold the door for you._ **

Nino scrunches up his nose at Ohno and swats Ohno's chest lightly.

“I told you to be more creative, didn’t I?” Nino complains, voice thick with sleep, yet the way he moves closer to hide his face against the crook of Ohno’s neck contradicts his words. Ohno drops his arm around him instantly, pulling him closer.

“You don’t like it?” Ohno asks and Nino can practically hear him pouting.

He sighs and presses a kiss against Ohno’s neck, letting it linger, before mumbling, “Not liking it and telling you to be more creative are two different things.”

“Then I'll keep that in mind.” Ohno says, lowering his hand to pull up Nino’s shirt slightly, and rests his hand against the small of Nino’s back, his direct touch warm.

Nino shuts his eyes and inhales sharply, “What time is it? I need to go home before work.”

“It’s still too early. Just, stay here until then. You’re really comfortable and warm. Why didn’t you stay over earlier during the weekend?”

“You’re only dating me for my body?” Ohno whines and Nino chuckles, “And you should have asked me out earlier. You had Friday and Saturday night, yet you planned it out for yesterday. You should have realised there’s going to be work the next day.” Nino shifts slightly and moves his leg to keep it between Ohno’s legs and drops his other leg atop Ohno’s legs.

“But I didn't know how to ask you out properly.” Ohno confesses, voice quiet, and Nino blinks his eyes.

“Were you nervous?”

“...Yes.”

Nino moves backwards to face Ohno and Ohno keeps his arm around him tight, not allowing him to move completely backwards, “You weren’t nervous when you decided to fuck me on our first night together, yet you were nervous to ask me out for the first time?”

Ohno chuckles and shakes his head, “Those are two different things,” He pauses and lifts his hand to cup Nino’s cheek gently and whispers, “I want to do everything properly. You deserve that and much more.”

Nino bites his lips and tries fighting back the way his cheeks are burning up by ducking his head downward, “I still think you're only dating me for my body.”

“You do have a wonderful body,” Ohno laughs brightly when Nino pinches his side and pulls Nino closer again, and presses a kiss atop his head, “But for some reason I love you for your personality too―”

“Keep on talking and I’ll show you a magic trick that’ll end with you being single.”

“Hey!” Ohno whines, his hold on Nino tightening, and Nino laughs brightly.

 

* * *

 

**_E – Enough: I can’t ever get enough of you._ **

****

“Anything else? Or shall we wrap up this meeting?” Sho asks and Aiba sits up at that.

“There’s something.” Aiba goes on explaining, “That new shoot Kazama and I are working on, we still haven’t found a model yet.”

Sho furrows his brows, “Why? Aren’t there many models?”

“None of them seems perfect. They don’t seem fitting for the outfit.” Nino perks up at that and his eyes drift to Ohno to find him staring at him already. He grins and Ohno smiles brightly at that, already knowing what’s going on in Nino’s head.

“You need a male model, right?” Nino asks loudly, grabbing the other three’s attention. Aiba nods his head at that and Nino smirks as his gaze drifts to Jun, “Jun-pon would be perfect.”

Jun sputters at that, “I’m not a model.”

Nino ignores him and turns to Sho, “Sho-chan, don’t you think he’d be a great model? What if he―Jun-pon, that’s not nice! Don’t kick me.”

Ohno chuckles brightly when Jun glares at Nino and Nino continues smirking at him. Sho grins and shakes his head before turning his attention back to Aiba, “We still have some time left, don’t worry about it.”

As they wrap up the meeting and leave, there’s a familiar warm hand at the small of his back, guiding him outside. Nino bumps into Ohno’s side and Ohno giggles, all giddy, and slides his hand to Nino’s hips when he enters his office.

“What’s with you?” Nino asks, raising a brow when Ohno continues giggling.

“Nothing. It’s just,” Ohno moves closer, dropping his chin atop his shoulder to whisper directly into his ears, “I can’t get enough of you.”

Nino shivers slightly and when his words sink in that he’s repeating today’s note, he pinches his arm. Ohno yelps and moves his hand instantly, holding Nino’s hand to stop him from inflicting more pain. Nino tsks, “Not cute.”

Ohno grins, adjusting his hold on Nino’s hand to intertwine their fingers, “But I meant it.”

“Shut up.” Nino grumbles and Ohno doesn’t allow him to continue, just pulling him closer and instantly connecting their lips. Nino doesn’t protest against it, instead he’s willingly parting his lips to deepen the kiss and―

“Ohno-san, I was―oh my god! Can’t you two wait until you’re home?!” Jun shrieks loudly and Nino huffs out a breath when Ohno moves away.

“You know if I had entered Sho-san’s office and saw you two kissing, I wouldn’t have reacted like that.”

Jun’s eyes widen, “Why would we be kissing, there’s nothing―Ah, why do I bother with you two?”

He grunts before walking away and Nino hums.

“I think we need to work on something soon.”

 

* * *

 

**_F ― Four: I have four words for you: I love you very much._ **

“Those are five words not four?” Nino grabs the note off his desk, staring it, but then Aiba’s holding his hand and Nino turns his head, raising a brow at the way Aiba’s smiling brightly, “What’s with you?”

“Let’s go ask Ohno-san that now!” Aiba declares loudly and he’s already dragging Nino with him outside the office.

“W―Wait! I can ask him later―”

“There’s no time better than now!” Aiba interrupts and stops to glance at Nino, “Besides, I’m already heading to Sho-san’s office so just come with me.”

Nino huffs out a breath in defeat and allows Aiba to continue dragging him along to Ohno’s office. Aiba’s humming brightly and when they both turn around the further end of the hall, they halt in their spots. Jun’s staring blankly at his desk and doesn’t seem to notice Nino and Aiba even when they quietly make their way towards his desk.

“Ma-chan!” Jun jumps in his seat when Aiba calls out his name brightly and shoots him a glare.

“Can you stop shouting?!” Jun groans when Aiba just laughs and Nino leans forward, sneaking a quick look at the planner spread out on his desk.

“Professional, perfectionist Matsumoto Jun was spacing out even though he’s supposed to be planning out the meetings for the anniversary issue.” Nino hums when Jun swats his hand away stopping him from grabbing the planner, “What got you distracted like that?”

“You two are annoying.” Jun huffs out a breath and swats Aiba’s hand this time when he tries grabbing the planner, “Go back to your work. Don’t you two have anything better to do than bothering me?”

“No.” Nino and Aiba reply simultaneously and Jun rubs his head.

“What do you want anyway?”

“You didn’t answer us. Were you dreaming of Sho-chan?” Nino smirks at the way Jun’s eyes widen and Aiba squeals brightly

“Of course he would!” Aiba leans forward and it has Jun promptly leaning backwards, “What were you dreaming off? Going out on a date with Sho-san? Kissing Sho-san? Being in bed with Sho-san?”

“Please stop!” Jun huffs out a breath when Aiba laughs and leans further backwards, “Seriously, what do you two want?”

“Oh-chan. Well, only me. He wants Sho-san,” Nino pauses before adding, “But, not the way you want him―”

“Stop! They’re both free just go inside their office and leave me alone.”

Nino grins brightly and passes by Jun to head to Ohno’s office, and leaves Aiba to continue exasperating Jun. Nino doesn’t bother knocking and instantly pushes the door of Ohno’s office open. Ohno’s grinning brightly when his eyes land on Nino, “Did you read my note―”

“Do you know how to count?” Nino interrupts and Ohno furrows his brows, “You wrote four but you wrote five words.”

Nino drops the note on Ohno’s desk and Ohno stares at the note, counting down the words, and smiling sheepishly at Nino, “Oops?”

Nino crosses his arms against his chest, feigning annoyance, “Do I need to start reminding you to not mistakes as well?”

Ohno’s grinning amusedly and picks up a pen from his desk before striking out _four_ and correcting it with a _five_. He stands up quietly from his seat, Nino’s eyes glued on him, until he’s in front of Nino. He holds out the note for Nino and Nino grabs it wordlessly, staring at, and mumbles, “It’s all messy now.”

And he tries not to think about it, but it’s difficult to ignore the way his heart is beating, the thoughts in his mind running, and leaving him filled with unease.

It’s stupid, because it’s just a note, but then again it’s stopped being just notes a long time ago when he stopped being subtle about his own notes to Ohno. But holding the note now had Nino getting irritated at himself and the doubts spreading in him.

 _The note’s all messy, not your relationship,_ Nino reminds himself, and lets out a shaky breath when Ohno wraps his arm around him, lowering his arms to clasp them at the small of his back. He leans further, pressing his lips at the side of his head, and Nino’s hold on the note tightens from where he’s holding it tightly pressed to his chest between them.

“What’s wrong?” Ohno whispers, voice so quiet and tender, it has Nino’s heart fluttering and Nino shuts his eyes.

_It’s not messy. Ohno messed up the note. Your relationship’s fine._

Nino lets out a long breath, forcing himself to smile, “It’s just the note. It’s all messy now. I have to start reminding you to not make mistakes and to be more creative.”

Nino steps back, noting the way Ohno’s arms had tightened for a moment, not wanting to Nino to step away from his grasp, but Nino ignores it and steps back, smile still intact, even when Ohno eyes him warily, and he rolls his eyes, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“But it feels like there is something bothering you?” Ohno asks and Nino shakes his head, forcing himself to chuckle, and he can’t keep on staring at Ohno and at Ohno’s direct gaze. He settles to look down at the note instead.

“It’s just what I said about the note. I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“But―”

There’s a loud knock on the door interrupting them and Nino’s so grateful for it.

“Happy anniversary!”

Nino’s eyes widen when Sho, Aiba, and Jun enter the office, their voices bright and ecstatic, and Nino chuckles, taking a step closer to Ohno when Aiba steps forward, holding out a cake for them.

 _Happy One Week Anniversary!_ is written in the centre of the cake, with little hearts scattered around it, in blue and yellow matching the colour of the notes they’ve both used.

“Thank you.” Nino and Ohno simultaneously say it together and it has Aiba cooing at how in sync they are, as he pushes the cake towards Nino’s direction, and Nino rolls his eyes before grabbing it.

“You just try to find any occasion to have cake. I’m certain being one week together isn’t something anyone celebrates.” Nino tells Aiba and Aiba chuckles.

“No, no. It’s really for you two. You should celebrate. But, cake is good, right?” He turns to Sho and Jun, grinning brightly, “When will you two start giving me reasons to bring cake?”

Jun huffs out a breath and Sho chuckles, “Matsumoto’s birthday is next month. We can have cake again then.”

Jun glances at Sho, eyes bright at the way Sho had remembered his birthday, and Aiba claps his hand before directing his gaze back at Nino and Ohno, “Great! Now let’s cut some cake!”

They clear out some place on the desk for the cake and as Nino places it on the desk, he stares at the cursive writing on top reminding him that it truly has been a week since they both got together.

_All it took was one week for these commitment issues to resurface._

 

* * *

 

“Nino? Can I ask you something?” Ohno asks later that night and Nino can't find it in himself to respond, not with the way Ohno’s breathing warmly against his neck, trailing kisses all the way from his jaw, and has spent the last couple of minutes kissing Nino thoroughly and stealing his breath away.

“What?” Nino asks when his brain starts working again and he finally comprehends what Ohno had just said.

“Was something bothering you?” Ohno asks, voice low, and Nino doesn't understand how and why he’s speaking right now.

“Ah―w-what are you talking about?” Nino leans into Ohno’s touch when he starts pressing rough kisses against his neck and lowers his arm to wrap it around Nino underneath his shirt.

“I meant today morning.” Ohno mumbles against his skin and it takes Nino a few seconds to comprehend what he meant.

Nino’s glad for the way Ohno's nuzzling his neck because this way, he doesn’t have to look at him when he mutters out a lie, “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Ohno lifts himself slightly, getting a better look at Nino, and Nino’s breathing hitches when he leans downwards and rests his forehead against his. His hold against Nino’s hips is tight and assertive, and he’s so close, his breaths warm against his lips, and he cups Nino’s cheek with his free hand, rubbing his thumb so tenderly. And Nino can’t help the way his heart flutters, cheeks flushed, and basking in having Ohno’s undivided attention directed to him only, and everything seeming so overwhelming.

“You’d tell me if something’s bothering you, yeah?” Ohno asks against his lips and Nino swallows the lump in his throat, wrapping his arms against Ohno’s waist, and smiles.

“Of course.”

Ohno answers him with a kiss that leaves him breathless in seconds again and when he leans backwards, his eyes are dark, and Nino smirks.

“There is something bothering me now though. Why are we still fully dressed?”

Ohno’s smirk, when it happens, is so breath-taking and Nino isn’t given any warning before Ohno’s leaning downwards for another rough thorough kiss, but not before Ohno whispers against his lips, “I’ll get to that.”

 

* * *

 

**_G – Guitar: I saw a guitar and then I remembered that you know how to play the guitar._ **

 

“Maybe I should have told you to serenade Ohno-san with your guitar rather than sending the notes. That would have given quicker results.”

Nino doesn’t regret the way he whacks Aiba’s head sharply, not with the way he yelps then starts laughing uncontrollably, even when Kazama ends up knocking the door to their office asking if everything’s alright.

 

* * *

 

**_H ― Hi: Hi, have a nice day!_ **

****

“There should be one more ad, right?” Aiba asks, glancing back at Nino and furrows his brows. It’s gotten late and the office’s empty, save for a few including him and Aiba. The next issue’s completed and finalized and while that usually means a moment to celebrate, that didn’t happen with the anniversary issue coming next with double the content. It was during their latest meeting that the content and the advertisements for the next issue was planned out, and Nino spent the day planning the order of the contents and preparing the magazine’s flatplan.

“Please don’t tell me I actually forgot one.” Nino says and grabs the clipboard, staring at their notes and at the list of advertisements planned to appear in the next issue, and already dreading the work he has to redo if he’s really done this mistake.

“But the one for―ah, wait, wait! There it is!” Aiba chuckles and Nino groans, whacking his arm with the clipboard.

“I called you to check everything with me, not to increase my work!”

“Sorry.” Aiba chuckles, smiling sheepishly, and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Nino?” Nino glances back and smiles at Jun.

“You’re still here. Sho-san and Ohno-san are refusing to leave?”

“They attended lots of meetings today but for some reason they’re still here. They’re both really tired and should go home,” Jun pauses, running a hand through his hair as he stops by the flatplan, “Ah, you’re done with it.”

“Yeah.” Nino answers and Jun sighs.

“Can you make Ohno-san go home?” Nino raises a brow and Jun chuckles, “They both need to go home. If you can manage to make him go home, then it might make Sho-san go home as well. Do you think you can convince him?”

Nino smiles a bit too smugly but he can’t be bothered to hide that smile and scoffs, “Of course I can.”

“If you’re promising him sex, let me know. I want to see!” Aiba chimes brightly and Jun scrunches up his nose at Aiba.

“Why are you like this?”

Nino leaves the two shortly after that, grabbing his things, and he’s about to enter Ohno’s office when he decides to drop by Sho’s office first.

“Nino? What is it?” Sho asks when Nino enters, his eyes heavy, and hair a mess. He’s got the sleeves of his shirt pushed up, his tie long discarded, and Nino hums as he stops by his desk.

“Sho-san, it’s getting late. Go home. Jun-pon needs to go home too and he refuses to leave if you two are still here.”

Sho chuckles quietly, “He’s really stubborn. I keep on telling him he shouldn’t wait for us. But, please tell him to go home.”

Nino raises a brow, “And you?”

Sho points to his desk, where his laptop’s left on and the few papers he’s got scattered around his desk, “I got work to do. It’s better we finish things early for the anniversary issue.”

“We planned things out carefully. We still have enough time. Go home for today. You and Oh-chan worked a lot today. I’m taking him home now, and you should get going too. Jun needs to go home too.”

“But, Nino―”

“If you don’t leave, then me and Oh-chan will be fucking in his office and you’ll get to hear everything clearly.”

Sho’s eyes widen, “Nino! You wouldn’t!”

“Wanna bet?” Nino smiles and Sho huffs out a breath.

“But he’s tired. He won’t agree to that or he’ll end up falling asleep while―”

“Are you really trying to say Oh-chan will fall asleep while we’re having sex? Are you _really sure_ you’re saying that to me?” Nino asks, challenging, and Sho deflates in his seat.

“Fine! I'm leaving. And you’re a menace.”

Nino chuckles, “Have a good night, Sho-chan.”

Nino steps out of Sho’s office as Sho starts gathering his things and pushes the door of Ohno’s office humming brightly.

“Oh-chan.”

Ohno blinks his eyes tiredly, glancing up at Nino, and offering a tired smile, “Nino.”

Nino stands by his desk, noting Ohno’s heavy eyes, the way he’s blinking his eyes languidly, and crosses his arms against his chest, “You’re tired.”

“Too many meetings. Too much work. I need sleep. But there’s still so much work.” Ohno rubs his eyes and Nino walks past his desk, stopping in front of him. Ohno glances at him and Nino holds his arms open, prompting Ohno to lean into him, and hugging him tightly from where he’s still seated.

Nino runs his hand through his hair from where Ohno’s hiding his face against his chest, arms tight around him, “Thank you for all your hard work. Time to go home now, okay?”

“Home sounds nice. But work?”

Nino pats his head, “Sho-san’s leaving as well. It’s fine.”

“Hmm. So I can sleep?” Ohno mumbles and Nino pinches his cheek.

“Oi, not here!” Ohno chuckles tiredly and Nino quietly murmurs, “We’re leaving now, okay?”

“Nino’s coming home with me?” Ohno leans backwards, eagerness radiating in his eyes, and Nino rolls his eyes to cover up the way his heart had fluttered at that.

“I guess I have no other choice, do I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**_I ― I: I love you._ **

****

“Short and simple, yet so sweet. A great way to start the week, right?”

Nino elbows Aiba sharply in his stomach, “Can you stop reading my notes?”

 

* * *

 

**_J ― Jacket: I wouldn’t mind giving you my jacket when you’re cold._ **

****

“It’s summer, your note doesn’t make sense.”

“Did you turn it around?” Ohno asks when Nino steps into his office and Nino’s glad he brought it along. He turns it around and huffs out a breath when he read it and Ohno laughs brightly.

**_I mean when it’s winter because I know you’ll complain that it’s summer now and my note doesn’t make sense._ **

“I know you too well, Nino―”

“Shut up.”

****

* * *

 

**_K ― Kazunari: You have a really cute name._ **

****

Aiba steps behind Nino and Nino pulls the note tightly to his chest, shooting him a glare, and Aiba has the audacity to smile all innocently.

“Hey, Nino. Can I read?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t they teach you how to read when you were young?”

“Smartass. I meant the note. I want to read the note.”

“No.”

“Why? Is it because it says you have a cute name?”

“No, because I hate you.”

“Rude.”

 

* * *

 

**_L – Lemon: If life gave me lemons, I would want to make lemonades with you._ **

****

“You don’t even have to put any sugar in the lemonade―”

“Aiba, if you don’t shut up―”

“It’ll be sweet enough from your love― _ouch_!”

 

* * *

 

 **_M ― More:_ ** **_I can’t ever get enough of you. I always want more._ **

****

“You do realise you repeated a note, right?”

Nino asks and watches Ohno shifting slightly on the sofa―on _his_ sofa. They hadn’t really planned it out but end of their work hours had Ohno entering his and Aiba’s office while Aiba had been out with Kazama, and Nino had been grateful for the latter part because the last thing he needed was Aiba to have heard it when Ohno asked him out for dinner.

Dinner had been simple and quick, and Nino has been on edge ever since he read today’s note because his commitment issues seem to be sparking this worry in him when he’s least expecting it, and he’d only muttered how he’d be going home instead of going back with Ohno. Ohno hadn’t said anything about it or tried to persuade him to come with him, but Nino didn’t miss the way he’d sighed, the corner of his lips tugging downwards slightly, and Nino found himself blurting it out without thinking about it,

_“Why don’t you come over to my place this time?”_

The smile Nino was rewarded with calmed his heart just a bit.

Yet being here now, with Ohno sleepily blinking his eyes at him, because Ohno left alone on any comfortable surface for over two minutes is enough to have Ohno on the verge of falling sleep.

“What do you mean?” Ohno asks, rubbing his eyes, and Nino drops himself on the sofa next to him.

“Today’s note. It was exactly like the one you wrote for ‘e’, you just added a few more words to it.”

Ohno pouts as he shuts his eyes, “I didn’t really realise it.”

Nino remains quiet, watching Ohno as he shuts his eyes tightly, and even having Ohno here next to him doesn’t seem enough to calm his heart.

 _Does he really want to know more about him? What if he knows more about Nino and it instead has him drifting away from him? What if he learns about his commitment issues?_ But, he wants this. He wants this what he has with Ohno to go on, yet his heart keeps on wavering and stopping him. _Maybe it’s better not to rush things. Maybe it’s better if Ohno goes back to his old notes._

Nino pokes Ohno’s side and when Ohno finally glances at him, Nino forces a small smile, “Get up old man. You’re not sleeping on the sofa.”

 

* * *

 

**_N ― Nino: I really love Nino._ **

 

Nino walks past Jun’s desk, patting Jun’s back slightly on his way, earning a grunt, and heads towards Sho’s office. He knocks on the door once and doesn’t await Sho’s answer to push it open. Ohno’s by Sho desk when he enters and they both glance back at him.

“Ah, good. You’re both here.” Nino shuts the door behind him and takes a few steps until he’s by Sho’s desk, “Remember that charity we worked with last month? When we volunteered for the book donations? They’re moving and are asking for help. We’re going to help, okay?”

“When will it be?” Ohno asks and Sho nods his head.

“This Friday. I know it’s too soon with all the work we have, but it’s some good publicity before the anniversary issue.” Nino reasons and watches Sho and Ohno look between each other and then nod their head simultaneously.

“Yeah, alright. Just confirm it with them and tell Jun to prepare the email for the staff.”

Nino nods his head and he’s about to step out when Ohno calls him.

“Did you read the note?”

Nino rolls his eyes and sighs, “Yes. And I told you, be creative.”

Ohno pouts and Sho furrows his brows looking at Ohno, “What note?”

“The notes I’m writing for Nino.”

“…Like the ones he used to write for you? You’re writing for him now?” Sho’s eyes widen, grinning brightly when Ohno nods his head, “Why didn’t I know about this earlier?”

“I guess I forgot to tell you.” Ohno perks up at that, “Sho! You’re much better than this. Maybe you can help me choose the words―”

“You’re not asking Sho-san to help you write those notes.”

“But you had Aiba.” Ohno whines and Nino shakes his head.

“Aiba knew I was writing the notes but I never asked him to help.” Nino replies and Ohno remains quiet staring at him intently until he mumbles out.

“So you wrote all those cute, sweet stuff?”

Sho’s grinning a bit too brightly and Nino huffs out a breath, instantly turning around and leaving the office so Ohno doesn’t notice the way his cheeks are burning up.

 

* * *

 

**_O ― Ohno: Ohno loves you a lot._ **

****

“You’re not allowed to use any more names.” Nino announces and Ohno pouts.

“Is this another rule?”

“Yes.”

“Do I have to follow it?”

“If you still want to be with me.”

“…Okay. Fine. I’m not using any names.”

 

* * *

 

**_P ― Pretty: You’re pretty. You make me want to admire you in my free time rather than going fishing._ **

 

“I don’t really know how to feel about this.” Nino tugs the note off and Aiba drops his head atop his shoulder to read it.

Aiba hums loudly, “I’m impressed. I’d take it as a compliment.”

“Fishing is quite important for him.”

“And he just admitted you’re important to him.” Aiba nudges Nino, “Hey, do you think this is something worth celebrating? So like bringing a cake―”

“No.” Nino shakes his head and steps away from Aiba when he whines, “What’s with you and cakes?”

 

* * *

 

**_Q ― Quickly: You talk really quickly and I talk very slowly. I think we make quite a pair._ **

****

“Ohno’s quite popular.”

Nino lifts his head slowly, staring at Sho, and Sho’s smug smile.

“Okay.” Nino answers simply and Sho rolls his eyes and he’s by his side the next moment.

“You know that event that’s being held in like two months, right? We attended a meeting for it today.” Sho starts, voice hushed, and Nino doesn’t understand the need for him to keep his voice low. They both the only ones in the office, with Aiba gone out with Kazama for a shoot, and Sho had joined Nino earlier to finalize a few things in regards with the articles for the next issue. And it isn’t like the event is supposed to be kept in secrecy. It’s an annual event that has already been announced and has only recently started going into the development stages for this year’s event. And Ohno and Sho being the founders of one the most prominent magazines has given them some sort of saying in the development and arrangement of the event.

“And?” Nino asks and Sho shifts even closer.

“One of the coordinators of the event has a thing for Ohno.” Sho grins when Nino keeps his gaze fixed on him, quietly awaiting him to go on, “It happened before. I’ve seen some would be eyeing him a bit too long, but she’s one of the few that had approached him even after the meeting. And you should have seen the way she’d been staring at him the entire time.” Nino’s hold on his pen tightens and he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it until Sho bats his hands away, snatching the pen from him, and chuckles, “Jealous?

“As if. Don’t try to compare me to some random woman.” Nino turns around, staring at his desk, and he knows that feeling low, deep in his stomach isn’t just jealousy, “And it’s not like he paid her any attention, right?”

“No, of course not. He’d been polite and professional. And I thought he might have not noticed her, but after the meeting when we were leaving I got a call and when I got back she’d been speaking to him. I called him over and when we left, he thanked me and told he didn’t know how to get away from her. So he actually did notice what she’d been trying to do.” Sho explains, patting Nino’s back, “Don’t worry. He loves you a lot.”

“I know.” Sho shakes his head at Nino’s words and they drift back to work, not uttering a word about it again.

And Nino forgets about it until he sees Ohno later that evening and grins, “Anything interesting happened today during the meeting?”

“Not really. It was just the usual things.” Ohno simply answers and Nino bites his lips back from blurting out that Sho told him what happened.

_Ohno’s forgetful. He just forgot about it, right?  It’s not like he’s trying to hide it._

* * *

 

**_R ― Right: Right now, I really want to sleep. If you were there, it’d be perfect._ **

****

“Oh-chan, Aiba-chan. Everyone’s done, we can leave ―are you two alright?”

Nino halts in his spot, watching Ohno and Aiba hunched over the book in their hands, eyes filled with tears, and Aiba’s sniffling, fighting back the urge to cry.

“It has nothing, yet it wants to continue giving.” Aiba croaks out and Ohno nods his head, patting Aiba’s back.

“It’s just a stump now. But it still loves the boy.” Ohno goes on and Nino’s lost until he looks down at the book and sighs.

 _The Giving Tree_ , wasn’t it? The tree that continues giving to the small boy even when he’s old and the tree’s just a stump. He’d heard Sho last time as he read it to the kids and today when Ohno and Aiba had finished carrying the last of the boxes, Aiba spotted the book, and Nino told them to read it as he went to check on everyone else. It was meant to be something for them to busy themselves with until everyone’s done, and it definitely wasn’t mean for them to start bawling over.

“Okay, time to go home.” Nino grabs the book and drops it on the nearby table, “I shouldn’t have given you that book. Someone should have reminded me you two are cry-babies.”

“We’re not.” Aiba argues as he rubs his tears away and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Go and wash your face.”

Aiba nods his head and gets up, still sniffing, and Nino directs his attention to Ohno. He’s got his cheeks puffed out and Nino pokes his cheeks gently until he notices the smile making its way across his face, “Come on, you too. Go and wash your face so we can leave and you can go to sleep. Isn’t that what you wrote in the note today?”

Ohno nods his head and smiles at Nino, “And you’ll make the other thing written in the note happen?”

Ohno’s eyes are wide and Nino smiles, “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

**_S ― Secret: I’ll tell you a secret: I really wanted to write Satoshi loves you but I remembered you wouldn’t allow it._ **

****

Nino tugs the note off and resists the urge to roll his eyes at it.

_He’s being creative, he’ll admit that._

* * *

 

**_T ― t-shirt: You looked really cute in my t-shirt. I wouldn't mind seeing you wear it again. Or even without a t-shirt. Or without any clothes._ **

****

“Oh, I really like this! I want to see how this will progress!” Aiba gushes and Nino tsks, snatching the note from Aiba’s hand.

“Stop reading my notes!”

 

* * *

 

**_U ― Up: You really cheer me up!_ **

****

He can’t really concentrate on whatever Sho’s saying, not that it matters to him since Sho’s gaze and attention is currently on Aiba, discussing something probably about a shoot or whatever. He can’t be bothered by that, not when he can instead stare at Ohno. He’s quiet, head resting against his hand, and blinking his eyes frequently, an apparent sign he’ll end up falling asleep at this rate. And while he usually would usually take this as a chance to nudge Ohno, prompt him to talk with him, and probably mess around until Jun huffs out an annoyed breath, he’s instead filled up with uncertainty and worry all over again.

Because Ohno and Sho had a meeting last night with the coordinators of the upcoming event and when he’d asked Sho today morning how it went, he’d chuckled and added that woman had once again tried flirting with Ohno. Of course Nino found himself marching to Ohno’s office asking the same question, waiting for Ohno to mention the woman, yet he once again didn’t utter a word about her.

_Is he really that forgetful? Is it really something small and not―_

Nino sits up straight, startled out of his thoughts by the sharp kick against his shin, and he turns his head to find Jun staring at him, expression wary.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Jun mouths, voice barely audible, and Nino shrugs, refusing to allow Jun to know what’s going in his mind, and that he’s distracted by his thoughts. He turns around when Sho and Aiba seem to be ending whatever they’d been discussing.

“Alright. Anyone has anything else to say?” Sho asks, eyes drifting to the other four seated around the table, and Jun finally tears his gaze away from Nino.

The meeting’s over shortly after that and Nino follows Ohno to his office.

“You were about to sleep. I saw that.” Nino shuts the door behind him and Ohno stretches his arms above his head.

“I hate meetings.” Ohno simply reasons and plops down on his chair, “I can handle these weekly meetings between us four, but I had a meeting yesterday for the event and we have another one on Friday. They’re boring and if Sho wasn’t there, I would have fallen asleep.”

Nino hums, feigning thoughtfulness, and decides to take this chance to get him to talk, “Nothing interesting happened?”

“Hmm. Not at all.”

Nino pauses and Ohno shuts his eyes, slumping in his seat, “Nobody interesting?”

“No.” Ohno answers, eyes still closed, and Nino bites his lips.

_He’s really not mentioning her._

_…Why?_

* * *

 

Nino freezes in his spot, swallowing the lump in his throat, and stares at his desk, eyeing carefully ever spot of it, and yet nothing changes.

There isn’t any note today.

_It’s not important. It’s fine if Ohno forgot. It’s just notes. These notes have nothing to do with your relationship. It’s fine. It’s fine―_

“Nino, did you read it?” Aiba’s bright voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Nino’s suddenly unaware of what to do. How does he tell Aiba that Ohno forgot today’s note without letting the obvious disappointment and sadness show up in his voice. He can’t trust his voice and himself to speak, especially since this is Aiba and he has this mysterious ability to just figure out what’s going in Nino’s mind when he least wants him to.

“It was so cute.”

_It was cute…_

_What?_

Nino’s eyes widen, turning around to facing Aiba, to find him brightly grinning except that smile fades when his eyes fall on Nino, “Kazu-kun? Are you okay?”

“You read the note?” Nino asks quietly and when Aiba nods his head slowly, he rubs his face, “Aiba, where is the note now?”

“Huh?” Aiba furrows his brows, tilting his head slightly, before realization seems to wash over him and he stands up straight, fishing something out of his pocket, and smiles sheepishly at Nino when he pockets out a blue note, “Oops.”

Nino’s heart calms down when his eyes fall on Ohno’s familiar handwriting and he quietly snatches the note out of Aiba’s hand, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to strangle Aiba for making him panic.

“Aww, you were panicking because you thought he forgot today’s note―”

“Aiba, I’m going to murder you.”

“I’m sorry!” Aiba hisses when Nino whacks his arm sharply and goes back to his desk, dropping himself on his seat, and finally reading the note.

**_V ― Very: I’m very lucky to have met you._ **

Nino smiles at the note, feeling a very comfortable warmth spreading in his heart, although it’s short-lived with the way Aiba coos, “It’s cute, right―”

The way Nino glares at Aiba is enough to quiet him down.

 

* * *

 

**_W ― Wish: You’re that wish I had always been hoping to come true._ **

****

Nino hadn’t planned on staying late and to wait for Ohno. But he and Aiba had stayed late finishing up a few of their work while Ohno and Sho had gone for another meeting.

And it just happened that when he and Aiba finished, Sho and Ohno had just come back.

Ohno had smiled brightly when he spotted Nino and Nino found himself agreeing instantly to go back with him. And he’d just followed Sho inside his office when Ohno went to gather his things.

“You’re going home too, right? Jun needs to go home. Or do I need to threaten you like last time?” Sho tsks at Nino.

“I’m going home. Stop it.” Sho shakes his head when Nino laughs, “By the way, that woman is really persistent. But she might stop after today, who knows.”

“Huh?” Nino blinks and Sho sighs.

“We finished and she was trying to find a way to ask Ohno out. It was so weird, but thankfully I was there and I called Ohno. I know him. He doesn’t know how to respond properly in these situations.”

Nino forces a chuckle, “Maybe she’ll fall in love with you now.”

“Ugh, no. Please no.”

Nino leaves shortly afterwards when Ohno steps out of his office, and he feels his heartbeats quicken when Ohno smiles at him.

_He’s going to mention her, right?_

Except, he doesn’t.

It’s getting late and Nino stares at Ohno beside him on the sofa, and knows it won’t take long until he falls asleep.

“Why do they hold these meetings so late?” Ohno mumbles and when Nino remains quiet, he turns his head, staring at him. And Nino had been forcing himself to seem alright and unbothered, but apparently he’s doing a poor job because Ohno sits up straight at that, eyes widening, “Nino? You okay?”

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Nino asks, swallowing the lump in his throat when Ohno nods his head, “Sho-san thought it was funny and told me about that woman, one of the coordinators, flirting with you.”

Ohno blinks his eyes, allowing Nino’s words to sink in, and nods his head, “And?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Nino asks, voice wavering slightly.

Ohno shrugs, “It wasn’t something important.” Ohno pauses when he notices Nino’s staring at him, “Is it bothering you a lot?”

“I―I mean―I don’t know how to say it.” Nino mumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest tightly, fidgeting slightly.

“You thought I was hiding it purposely from you?” Ohno asks, but Nino knows he’s not asking, because for this short period they’ve been together, Ohno had managed to dig deep into Nino and learn a lot about him, sometimes even making him feel as if he knows him better than he knows himself.

Nino bites his lips, “If you heard from someone else that someone was constantly flirting with me and I wasn’t bringing it up, wouldn’t you have thought the same? Because you and I we’re always like that. We tell each other everything. And after Sho-san told me, I was expecting you to come to me and tell me about it while laughing, but you didn’t.” Nino murmurs, refusing to meet Ohno’s eyes, but Ohno had remained quietly, intently paying him attention.

“Nino, do you trust me?” Nino whips his head upwards, eyes widening at Ohno’s sudden question, and Ohno smiles gently, “I trust you.”

_I trust you too._

Nino wants to say it, wants to shout it out, but there’s a lump in his throat, and he can’t utter a single word.

“You don’t have to answer me now, it’s fine.” Ohno pauses, “I understand.”

“It’s not that―”

“Nino.” Ohno interrupts, in a voice so low, “I…I know about your commitment issues.”

Nino freezes in his spot, his heart dropping, because that’s never a good sign. Especially with the way Ohno’s no longer staring at him.

_It’ll scare him away. He’s going to drift away._

“How did you know?” Nino’s voice is barely audible, stammering slightly, and Ohno chuckles.

“It’s me. I figured it out. I noticed there was something wrong the day I messed up that note.” Ohno continues when Nino remains quiet, “Nino, it’s fine if you don’t trust me. Or how you had those thoughts. I understand, because I tried keeping it away from you because of this but I ended up upsetting you instead―”

“I’m sorry.” Nino interrupts quickly, voice wavering, and alarmed. He refuses to be a burden to Ohno and to make Ohno feel he’s at fault when his issues are the cause of this, “I shouldn’t have―”

“You shouldn’t be apologising―”

“But it’s my fault―”

“Nino.” Ohno calls out, holding his arms out for Nino, and Nino swallows the lump in his throat, and allows himself to shift closer and to be held in Ohno’s arms. Ohno’s arms are around him in an instant, his embrace tight, “It’s fine. And I understand why you’re upset, but don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault and I’m sorry for not telling you about it.”

Nino whines slightly, hiding his face against Ohno’s neck and at the way Ohno spoke, voice quiet and gentle, “Don’t apologise.”

“Then can we agree we both are idiots and messed up?” Ohno asks gently and Nino nods his head quietly and Ohno hums, “We’re okay, yeah?”

“We’re okay.”

Nino shuts his eyes, allowing himself to savour Ohno’s warmth, despite his quick heartbeats, and at the way his heart can’t calm down.

_Somehow, it doesn’t seem right. Something’s going to go wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this part only, towards the end after the final note. I swear I'll write down for Jun and Sho, they just deserve their own proper sequel.

**_X ― X-ray: I can’t think of anything else that starts with x other than x-ray. Don’t worry I’ll do better for the final two notes!_ **

****

Nino had been expecting it following their conversation.

Because he couldn’t find it in himself to stay a bit longer after waking up on Saturday morning and he’d left shortly afterwards. He’d told Ohno he had a few things to take care of, and while Ohno would usually whine and try to persuade him to stay longer even when they’d have work that day, even if he’d just been woken up, he barely uttered a word that morning. Following that, they barely spoke to each other during the weekend and Nino couldn’t find it in himself to start up any conversation with Ohno.

And today morning with the note, Ohno had asked him to wait for him this evening to come back from the meeting and promised him to take him out. Nino hadn’t expected it but he accepted instantly.

Except, he should have expected this to happen.

Because it hadn’t been long since Ohno called and told him the meeting ended up being shorter than what they’d anticipated and he and Sho will be going to take care of a few other things.

“Don’t wait for me. I might be late with this. Let’s go out tomorrow night instead, okay?” Ohno says and Nino swallows the lump in his throat, not liking the way Ohno spoke, voice uncertain and hesitant, and he chuckles quietly.

“It’s fine, Oh-chan. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Nino says, forcing himself to speak brightly, and hears Ohno letting out a breath at the other end.

“See you tomorrow. Take care.”

 

* * *

 

**_Y ― Yes: Yes, as in again without a doubt I’d always choose you._ **

****

“Jun-chan, listen, Sho-san wanted me to give him a file but I forgot to give it to him. I just got home and remembered that. Anyway, I left it on top of my desk if he asks for it.”

Nino plops down on his sofa, trying to ignore how wrong the entire thing is. He should be with Ohno right now having dinner and not here at home all alone, but apparently another urgent matter with work came up and Ohno and Sho are staying up in the office tonight, and dragging Jun to stay with them as well with how he refuses to leave before either of them.

“Okay. I just got home too, so I’ll drop it off on his desk tomorrow morning.” Jun answers and Nino hums.

“You left even though they’re both still there?”

“No. I left with them. They both left shortly after you did. I think they were going out somewhere.” Jun explains and Nino sits up straight at that.

_Isn’t Ohno supposed to be at the office?_

“They’re going somewhere work related?” Nino asks, hoping his voice doesn’t give away how alarmed he feels right now, and he hears Jun clucking his tongue.

“No, thank god. They both need a break, so it was nice to hear they’re going out.”

Nino takes in a sharp breath, freezing in his spot. _Ohno lied to him about staying late in the office._

Jun clears his throat after a few moments of silence, “Nino?” Nino shuts his eyes, running a hand through his hair, and forcing himself to sound alright and convincible to Jun.

“Hmm, I was just thinking. You know their schedules very well. So if you were to date Sho-san, you’d be able to know perfectly which day to choose to go out.” Nino forces a light chuckle when Jun shrieks on the other end.

“We’re not dating!”

“I said if,” Nino swallows the lump in his throat, “Well at least I can ask you if I want to plan something with Oh-chan, right?” Nino pauses and decides to take the leap and ask what he’d been dreading, “Like today, if I had asked I would have known he’s free and we could have done something.”

“Yeah, he’d been free tonight. But you didn’t and Sho-san took him out instead.”

Breathing seems difficult and his stomach twists at that, yet he swallows the lump in his throat, and pushes himself to hum brightly, hiding the way his heart is thumping loudly, “I bet you’re wishing you’re Oh-chan right now―”

“Goodnight, Nino.”

When Jun ends the call, Nino can’t ignore the way his heart is throbbing, and the headache forming, and throws his phone aside before dropping himself on the sofa.

It’s overwhelming everything he’s feeling all at once. He’s angry, and he should be angry and irritated at Ohno for lying to him, but for some reason that anger is only directed at himself.

If he didn’t have these commitment issues, if he’d just lied and told Ohno that he trusts him, this wouldn’t have happened definitely. It’s all his fault.

Nino pulls his knees up to his chest, curling up on the sofa, and his eyes linger on the blue notes lying messily on the table.

He reaches out for the latest note and stares at it, feeling his heart drop, and rubs his eyes.

_Ohno lied. Ohno lied to get away from him._

 

* * *

 

His back is all sore and his head’s throbbing and it’s expected with how he spent the night asleep on the sofa all curled up.

He’s rubbing his eyes as he enters his office and notices Aiba’s already there behind his desk.

“Good morning.” Aiba greets him and Nino grunts in response. Aiba’s eyes are following him as he reaches by his desk, “You okay?”

“Back hurts.” He mumbles his explanation, staring at his desk idly. He blinks twice and turns to Aiba, “Aiba-chan, did you read today’s note?”

Aiba shakes his head, “It’s the final note. It didn’t feel right to read it before you.” He looks up and his eyes widen, “Wait, you read it? Can I see it now?”

“You can’t.” Nino answers and watches the way Aiba deflates in his seat, pouting ridiculously, and Nino huffs out a breath, “You can’t because there is no note.”

Nino plops himself down on his seat and stares blankly ahead until Aiba speaks, “You’re not upset?”

It wasn’t a question, because Aiba noticed it, he can see that Nino’s unbothered by the lack of note today, despite how he’s gotten attached to the notes. Nino shrugs, and looks down, “Aiba, we had a talk. He knows about my...commitment issues. He asked me if I trust him and I couldn’t answer him. He trusts me and yet I can’t do the same thing back. Of course he’s going to get tired of me.”

“Hey, you can’t just assume all of that just because he forgot today’s note.” Aiba’s voice is gentle and Nino hadn’t noticed he’d gotten up until he’s by his side, pulling the nearby chair to sit across Nino.

“We were supposed to go out Monday night but he cancelled. Then again last night he cancelled and told me he’d be staying late in his office finishing some work with Sho-san. But he didn’t. They didn’t have any work. He lied to me so he could get away from me. _He’s getting tired of me._ ” Nino huffs out, ducking his head downward, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“Why would he do that? Despite anything, shouldn’t he be honest with you about this? If he didn’t want to go out last night he should have told you instead of lying about it.” Aiba huffs out after a few moments of silence and suddenly Nino’s washed over with a whole new feeling.

He can feel the irritation from last night returning back with full force and he stands up directly, Aiba’s gaze fixed on him, “I have to know.”

“You’re going to ask him?” Aiba asks, voice low, and Nino nods his head. He walks out of the office instantly and heads towards Ohno’s office before his resolve wavers. He smiles at Jun pointing towards Ohno’s office and Jun nods his head, signalling for him that Ohno’s free, and he walks past him after thanking him. He knocks on the door once and pushes it open, not awaiting Ohno’s response.

“Nino.” Ohno simply says, a smile making its way across his face, and Nino presses his lips together, nodding, but tightly, holding himself back from snapping.

“You forgot today’s note.” Nino starts, voice monotone, and keeps his gaze fixed intently on Ohno, “But there’s something else. Why did you lie about your work last night?”

Nino doesn’t miss noticing the way Ohno’s posture suddenly stiffens, eyes widening, and Nino can feel his patience running out as he goes on, carefully controlling his voice and tone, “You told me you’d be staying with Sho-san to finish work, yet imagine my surprise when I called Jun-chan and he told me he’s home because you two left shortly after I did. You didn’t have any work. You just didn’t want to stay with me, didn’t you?”

Ohno remains frozen in his spot, his shoulders hunched, until he stammers out, “I―it’s not that―”

“Then what is it? You lied to me, that’s what you did, isn’t it?” Nino demands, crossing his arms against his chest, heartbeat pounding, and body tense.

“I did. But, I can explain―”

It’s hearing Ohno confessing to that, added with the way his patience long having grown thin, and the realization they’re still at work and he shouldn’t be arguing with him about this here, it has him shaking his head, refusing to listen to whatever excuse he’s going to come up with, and forces a mirthless laugh, “I don’t want to know. At least not now.”

Nino whirls around and stomps out of the office, ignoring Ohno when he calls out for him, and resists the urge to slam the door shut behind him. If Jun wasn’t so close, he probably would have done that. He inhales and exhales sharply, evening out his breathing before passing by Jun, patting his back, “See you later in the meeting, Jun-pon.”

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you join us?”

Nino smiles and shakes his head at Aiba and Kazama, “Thanks for the offer, but really I don’t feel like going out tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Aiba asks and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Yes. I’m sure. Now go. It’s getting late.”

Aiba and Kazama share a look and then nod their heads. They mutter their goodbyes and Nino waves at Kazama when he steps out and rolls his eyes at Aiba when he halts in his spot by the door, “You’re really sure?”

“I’m fine, Ma-kun. Don’t worry about me and go enjoy your night.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything and feel like talking. Even if it’s in the middle of the night.” Nino laughs but nods his head at Aiba’s gentle words.

“I will.” Aiba smiles softly, “And thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. And take care.” Aiba turns around to leave and nearly bumps into Jun, “Ah, Jun-chan.”

“You’re leaving?” Jun asks, entering the office when Aiba keeps the door open for him.

“Yeah. You need something?”

“Sho-san gave me this file for you. I’ll just drop it on your desk.” Aiba nods his head, thanking Jun, before they mutter their goodbyes and Aiba and Kazama leave.

“Nino?” Jun calls out and Nino hums quietly, still slumping in his seat, “Ohno-san wants to talk to you about something. Just drop by his office before you leave.” Nino stares at Jun idly and Jun raises a brow, “What?”

“Did he say what he wants to talk about?”

Jun shrugs, “I think work related. But listen, I’m leaving and so will Sho-san, and even though we won’t be here, it still doesn’t give you the permission to have sex in the office.”

“Are you and Sho-chan leaving together? On a date?” Nino asks instead, diverting the topic, and Jun huffs out a breath.

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow. I hate you.”

“Love you too, Jun-pon!” Nino exclaims loudly when Jun steps out of the office, groaning loudly, and Nino lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding until Jun’s out of his sights.

While he succeeded in ignoring Ohno and only spoke to him about work related matters in the meeting earlier today, he knows he can’t continue running away from this. Sooner or later they need to sit down and talk about this. And Nino had been delaying it because if the worst happens, Ohno might be considering ending their relationship. His chest tightens at that thought and he exhales shakily, pushing himself to stand up.

_And he didn’t even manage to go through the entire alphabet._

Nino contemplates knocking on Ohno’s door when he stops by it, because everyone’s gone by now, including Sho and Jun, and Ohno’s awaiting him. He knocks on the door softly, taking in a deep breath, and pushes it open.

Ohno stands up straight when Nino enters, and Nino remains quiet, shutting the door behind him, and remains standing by the door. Silence stretches between them and when Ohno finally realizes Nino won’t be the first to speak, he clears his throat and steps away from his desk. Ohno takes small tentative steps until he’s standing in front of Nino, but still giving him some space, and not stepping too close, and Nino only notices now the blue note he’s fidgeting with.

“Before I start properly, I need to give you this first,” Ohno holds out the blue note for Nino, “I didn’t forget about it, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just wanted to be there when I gave you this and I didn’t want Aiba to be there. But, I know I promised you it’ll be there every morning and yet I broke that promise. I’m sorry.”

Nino bites his lips and slowly reaches for the note, taking it quietly, and his hold tightens on the note once Ohno lets go of it. He refuses to read it now, not when the chance this note being a cutesy note, and he doesn’t need that now.

“Can you read it now?” Ohno asks quietly when Nino keeps the note down and Nino huffs out a breath.

“Are you serious? Just say whatever you want to say and I can read this later―”

“What I will say won’t make sense until you read it.” Nino parts his mouth but no words come out, staring at Ohno and the way he’s intently looking at Nino, eyes pleading, and he smiles nervously, “Please?

Nino stares down at the note, at Ohno’s familiar handwriting filling up the note, and finally holds it up to read it.

 

**_Z ― Zzz: All I felt like doing before was to sleep. Then I met you and now sleeping all alone at night feels wrong. I know it hasn’t been long, but do you feel the same too? Because after I met you everything changed and it’s alright, I found my home along the way in you. Kazunari, let’s move in together._ **

 

Nino blinks his eyes twice, rereading the note over again, and he breathes out quietly, “Satoshi, are you serious?”

“Yes.” Nino finds Ohno staring at him, his gaze fixed intently on Nino, and eyes kind, matching the soft smile he’s got on display, before he bites his lips and looks down, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I didn’t know how to bring it up. After we had that talk I got really nervous I didn’t even know how to talk to you normally. Because I know how you are, and you might not want the same thing. I was scared if I bring it up, it’ll instead have you drifting away from me. And these last two nights, I was just an idiot that made the entire situation into a huge mess, but I’ve been trying to get Sho-san to help me calm down and help me to know how to talk to you about it.”

“But then I realised you took that huge leap to confess to me and tell me how you feel about me through these notes, even though you have those commitment issues, and I just thought it must mean something. And if you had that courage, I should gather that courage and ask you this the same way you started it all; by these notes.”

Nino’s hold on the note tightens and he murmurs, “You know about my commitment issues and you still want to live with me?”

“Yes.”

“Even though I couldn’t even say that I trust you that time?” Nino’s voice is a quiet murmur and Ohno takes a step forward, prompting Nino to look back at him.

“And you love me, and that’s more than enough for me.”

Nino stares at Ohno’s eyes, trying to find any hints of doubt or uncertainty, but he finds none of that, “You do realise this is a huge step, right? Have you really thought about it? You sure you won’t get tired of me?”

“Nino.” Ohno says, voice low and gentle as his touches against his hands, holding his hands tightly as he intertwines their fingers, “I know it’s a huge step and I know it’s scary. Because it changes so much, but, I’m certain about this. All of this comes down to the fact that I love you and I’m willing to do anything for this to work out. And I know I won’t get tired of you, no matter what and no matter when,” Ohno squeezes his hand gently, “But, of course, that’s if that’s what you want too?”

Nino stares down at their hands and at the blue note slightly crumbled with how he’s still holding into it. Ohno knows about his issues and yet it didn’t scare him off. Rather, here he is willing to accept it all, _to accept Nino_ , because he loves him.

And he’s an idiot that didn’t realise it before, but isn’t it the same for him? He wants Ohno, he wants more of Ohno, it’s what had him so hesitant to approach him about everything with the thought of accidently pushing him away. He loves Ohno and he _trusts_ him, because what drove him to write that first yellow note in the first place was because he could tell he could trust Ohno with his heart. No matter what, no matter his issues and insecurities, Ohno’s accepting him.

Nino can feel the tears prickling his eyes, happiness bubbling up in him swiftly when everything dawns on him, and _this is actually happening._

He laughs brightly, fighting back the tears, and pulls on Ohno’s hand gently, prompting him to lean forward until he’s got his arms wrapped around him, hiding his face against the crook of his neck.

Ohno’s arms are tight around him, hiding his face against the side of Nino’s head, and pressing a soft kiss there, “You can take all the time you need to think about it, okay?”

“Yes.” Nino answers, shutting his eyes, and inhaling sharply.

“Okay, just whenever you want to talk about it―”

“Oh my god, you idiot. That was my answer.”

Silence lingers and Nino bites his lips when Ohno stutters, “Wait, you mean that was your answer for my original question or the second one―”

“Seriously, you’re an idiot,” Nino leans backward slightly, but still remaining close enough, and flicks Ohno’s forehead gently, “Ohno Satoshi you’re an idiot and you’re cute, and that’s enough for me. I want to live with you.”

The way Ohno smiles, Nino won’t ever get tired of it, not when it’s directed to him only, and he chuckles when Ohno pulls him closer, embracing him tightly. It’d been a bit too suddenly and it has them both losing their balance, taking a step backwards. Nino bumps his head against the door, but he can’t be bothered by that or at the slight pain throbbing at the back of his head, because Ohno’s got his lips against his in the next second, and proceeds to kiss him in a way that leaves him breathless and with no coherent thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“Nino, you’re really soft.”

Nino whines, pinching Ohno’s arm, and Ohno presses a kiss against his neck before leaning backwards, and Nino doesn’t understand how Ohno’s eyes can be carrying so much fond with the way he’s looking at him, yet still dark with this overwhelming desire for Nino.

“Can you shut up and hurry up?”

Ohno leans down, pecking his lips, and whispering against his lips, “What do you want?”

He doesn’t give Nino the chance to speak, not with the way he goes back for a thorough kiss, only leaning back to catch their breaths. He runs a hand through Nino’s hair, pushing it away from where it’d been sticking to his forehead. It’s overwhelming the way Ohno’s got his attention fixed solely on Nino, the way he’s intently staring at him, and it’s hot and warmest where their bodies touch, but it’s comfortable, and Nino’s filled with the desire for more.

“You know what I want.”

“I’m not really sure.” Ohno says, a smug smile making its way across his face, and Nino narrows his eyes at him. This isn’t the time for him to get all smug, not with the way he spent the last few minutes preparing Nino, yet now seeming to enjoy the way he’s teasing Nino.

He’s wraps his arms around Ohno and rolls his hips upwards, and Ohno can’t suppress the moan that escapes his lips. This time, it’s Nino’s turn to smirk smugly at Ohno and Ohno grunts, leaning down for another rough, thorough kiss.

“You’re a menace.” Ohno mumbles, moving backwards to grab the condom, tearing the wrapper off, and Nino hums languidly watching Ohno as he quickly puts it on.

“Finally.”

Ohno doesn’t respond to that and he’s back on top of Nino again, pressing a kiss against his cheek as he parts Nino’s legs wider, guiding his cock to Nino’s entrance. Nino shuts his eyes when he feels Ohno entering him, throwing his head backwards, and biting his lips. He lets out a breath once Ohno’s inside him and finally opens his eyes, meeting Ohno’s eyes, and swallowing the lump in his throat. He’s certain he’s all flushed, cheeks and chest a tint of pink, and he’s warm all over, but the way Ohno’s staring at him so intently, rubbing his thumb gently against his hips and awaiting him patiently to get adjusted to him, just intensifies this feeling all over. Nino takes in a deep breath and nods his head.

“Okay?” Ohno asks, pressing softly against his hips, his eyes so tender.

“Fuck me,” Nino smirks, “ _Please_?”

Ohno’s eyes darken and it has Nino shivering from where he’s sprawled out underneath him, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Nino won’t ever get enough of this or tired of this, with how Ohno starts with a slow pace, his eyes and touches so tender, almost afraid he’ll break Nino if he goes any faster. It doesn’t take long before Nino whines, muttering his consent, and allowing Ohno to pick up the pace.

And Nino has learned Ohno’s skilled at leaving him unable to utter anything coherent and leaving him only with incoherent thoughts. And Ohno picks up the pace, starts sliding in and back out quickly and sharply, and Nino throws his head back, unable to bit back his lips from moaning at how good it feels, “Ah― _shit_.”

He can feel Ohno’s cock thick and throbbing inside him, and it feels so, so _good._ When Ohno slides back in the next time, he aims a bit to the right, and Nino’s gone. He keens loudly, body arching up, and Ohno takes that chance to lower himself, pressing a kiss against his neck, and continues with that pace and hitting that sweet spot dead on.

“So. Loud.” Ohno grunts out and leans back, connecting their lips, and muffling out Nino’s moans.

They break apart to catch their breath and it doesn’t take so long after that for Nino to feel Ohno’s thrusts getting quicker, a tell-tale sign he’s close, and Nino can knows he won’t last long too.

“Satoshi,” Nino whimpers when Ohno continues fucking him relentlessly, “I’m close―ah, shit, _shit_.”

Ohno wraps his hand around his cock and it has Nino letting out a sharp whine, making a small noise from at back of his throat. His breathes are unsteady and he can feel himself getting so close and he mumbles out Ohno’s name, which has Ohno leaning down to kiss the corner of his lips as he whispers, “You’re so perfect, Kazu. I love you”

Nino wants to tell him he’s a sap but he can’t, because his heart feels it’s about to burst and the next moment has his breathing hitching as he comes between their bodies.

His heart is still pounding loudly and he’s still trying to catch his breath as Ohno continues fucking him. A few more thrusts has Ohno coming and Nino keeps his arms around him, awaiting his breathing to start evening out. Nino shifts slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the oversensitivity, and pats Ohno’s back. It’s enough for Ohno to slide out and he presses a kiss against his forehead when Nino hisses slightly.

“You’re cute.”

Ohno says once he’s taken off the condom and thrown it away, lying beside Nino, and dropping an arm around Nino.

Nino wants to move closer, but he’s all limp, so he settles for mumbling out, “You’re a sap.”

Nino’s well aware of how his voice came out all croaky and he clears his throat, scrunching up his nose at Ohno when he smirks all smugly, “Aww, I did that―”

“When I get enough energy, I’m kicking you out of this bed.” Nino shuts his eyes and feels Ohno sliding closer, until he drops his leg atop his, and presses a kiss against the side of his head. He’s got an arm wrapped around Nino, his touch comfortable and warm against his back, and Nino sighs in content.

Nino hums when Ohno starts rubbing his thumb gently against the small of his back and he’s already drifting to sleep. And he knows Ohno will be waking him up shortly afterwards to clean up, but for now, Nino shifts slightly closer, inhaling sharply where he hides his face against the crook of Ohno’s neck, and mumbles, “I love you.”

Nino falls asleep but not before hearing Ohno’s reply and he smiles.

 

* * *

 

There’s a pain spreading in his lower back and his hips are aching, a reminder of how they spent the night before, but Nino continues humming quietly to himself as he pours the coffee in both mugs, before picking them up, and heads back to the bedroom.

Ohno’s awake when he enters, lying on his side with an arm thrown over where Nino had been asleep, and blinking his eyes languidly. He eyes Nino when he stands by the bed, placing both mugs down on the nightstand, and he plops down at the edge of the bed, running a hand through Ohno’s hair.

“I woke you up?” Nino asks and Ohno shakes his head before pushing himself to sit up in bed.

“It wasn’t warm anymore.” Ohno murmurs, rubbing his eyes, and Nino understands he’s talking about him. He doesn’t utter a word about it and hands him his mug silently with a smile.

They drink their coffee occasionally muttering out some nonsense and incoherent thoughts, thoughts and words too ridiculous but said in such a soft gentle tone that makes the entire thing seem so peculiar, but it works out for them and that’s enough.

When their mugs are empty and they’re put aside, Ohno doesn't waste a moment to pull Nino back to bed, wrapping an arm around him, and Nino tries wriggling free, giggling when Ohno wraps his arm tightly around him, and pulling him closer.

“We have work. I need to leave.” Nino reasons moving back slightly and Ohno tsks, pushing Nino to lie on his back, and the next second has Ohno on top of him Nino’s still giggling.

“It’s too early.” Ohno mumbles, smiling sleepily, and leans down to peck his lips. Nino hums when they pull apart and lifts his hand to rake it through Ohno’s hair.

“You’re the boss, you can be late. I can’t. Get up.” Nino says, but his words contradict his actions with the way he lowers his hand, wrapping it around Ohno when he leans down for another kiss.

“Then it’s fine. As your boss I’m allowing you to be late today.” Ohno reasons, grinning, and Nino smirks.

“A special privilege for sleeping with the boss?” Ohno rubs his thumb against Nino’s bottom lip and Nino parts his mouth willingly for Ohno when he leans down for a deeper kiss that has him inhaling sharply when he leans back.

He shudders when Ohno runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back, and scrunches up his nose adorably, “Don’t say that though. Sho’s your boss too and it feels weird when you say that.”

Nino hums, “Maybe I should sleep with Sho and then it won’t be weird.”

Ohno makes a noise at the back of his throat and is back to connecting their lips again, his hold tight on Nino, and doesn’t lean back entirely to whisper against his lips, “Not cute.”

“Was that enough to make you get all jealous―”

“Still not cute.” Ohno tsks and he’s back to thoroughly kissing Nino and stealing his breath away.

This time he leans back entirely and Nino pinches his cheek, “Get up.”

“It’s still too early.” Ohno whines and leans down to peck his lips, “I’m sleepy and you’re warm. I hate it that you have to leave.”

Nino shifts slightly, adjusting to Ohno when he leans down to hide his face against Nino’s neck, nuzzling his neck, and inhaling sharply that has Nino shuddering, “We’re going to live together and you’ll get more time with me in the morning. But now get up.”

Ohno moves back instantly, lifting himself to stare at Nino with bright eyes and brighter grin as he repeats Nino’s words, “We’re going to live together.”

“You forgot even though you were the one that asked me that?”

“No, of course not. I’m just happy.” The smile Ohno has on display is so soft and the glow in his eyes so grateful, and Nino feels the fluttering in his stomach.

“You’re such a sap.” Nino hates the way his voice came out, so soft and quiet, but Ohno responds by pressing an appreciative kiss against his lips.

“More of Nino and more morning sex.” Nino shoves Ohno lightly and Ohno chuckles.

“You’re a pervert.”

“Yet you love me.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I can remind you in a way that will end with us being late and your hips are going to hurt more―”

“Oh my god, shut up! I’m leaving!”

 

* * *

 

Nino spots Sho by Jun’s desk when he and Ohno arrive to work. Jun hands Sho a note and Sho’s reading it when Nino and Ohno mumble their good morning and Nino’s grinning widely, “Aww, Jun-pon, you’re giving Sho-san notes now? Were our notes enough to inspire you?”

“I’m never writing anything as ridiculous at those notes you two wrote.” Jun says while Sho chuckles when Nino mock-gasps.

“Those notes represent our precious love―”

“Can you please stop? You’re giving me headache already―”

“Hearing our great love story will make you better―”

“No. Nino, stop―”

Nino hears Aiba’s cheerfully greeting them and he shares a knowing look with Ohno, and Ohno smiles understandingly, and nods his head.

“You should try it, Jun-pon. Who knows, you might get the same results as us and end up moving in with the person you love.”

Silence lingers and Jun’s staring at them wide-eyed and Sho lifts his head slowly from where he’d been reading the note, “Wait, you two are―”

“Moving in together.” Ohno finishes Sho’s sentence with a smile and Sho blinks.

Aiba squeals loudly the next moment, and Jun and Sho frantically shush him down.

“But you’re _moving in_ together!” Aiba says with a smile so bright and his joy is so infectious it’s enough to have Ohno chuckling next to Nino, and Nino smiles at Aiba.

“Aiba, please calm down.” Sho says, but he’s smiling so big, and looks back at Nino and Ohno, “I’m happy for you two―”

“Cake!” Aiba shrieks when Jun whacks his arm sharply.

“Stop shouting.” Aiba nods his head at Jun and turns back to Nino and Ohno.

“Cake, we need to have cake!” Aiba claps his hand eagerly, wearing that familiar _I’m-in-love-with-your-love_ look in his eyes. Or, just his love for cake showing up again.

Sho’s shushing Aiba again and Jun turns to glance at Nino, “I’m happy for you two,” Jun shakes his head with a smile when Nino smirks, “Your notes are still ridiculous.”

“What did you write for Sho-san, anyway?” Nino asks and Jun sighs.

“It’s work related. Not anything like your notes. Why would I write that?”

“Stop annoying him.” Sho glances back at them, placing a gentle hand against Jun’s back, and Nino doesn’t miss the way Jun ducks his head slightly, biting back his lips from smiling.

Ohno chuckles next to him and Nino lets out an exasperated sigh, “Honestly, Sho, how are you so dense?

“Huh?” Sho blinks and Aiba pulls on Sho’s hand, loudly declaring it’s time to get cake like last time, and when he glances back at Nino he winks and Nino knows Aiba enough to know what Aiba’s planning; he’s going to be planting his _special exceptional_ ideas into Sho’s head.

Nino pushes Ohno inside his office, ignoring the look Jun gives him, only telling him not to let anyone enter until he leaves.

“Now what?” Ohno asks once they’re inside and he’s pulling Nino with him, until Nino’s on his lap and he’s grinning.

“We make Sho-san and Jun-chan fall in love.” Nino says when Ohno lowers his arms, rearranging him until he can clasps his hand at the small of Nino back, wrapping his arms around Nino firmly.

“How do we know Sho’s in love with him?” Ohno asks and Nino giggles when he turns his head, muffling his giggles against Ohno’s neck.

“I just know it.” Nino answers, “And, we can figure it out, if he really love him, that is.”

“I’ve noticed it sometimes he’d be staring at him a bit differently than usual.” Ohno pauses and sighs, “The night I got your last note I think I interrupted something between those two.”

“Something?” Nino asks, blindly playing with the front of Ohno’s suit.

“He was reading something off Mastujun’s desk I think but then he turned his head and they were staring at each other so intensely. I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t interrupted.” Ohno clarifies, “And he took him twice out. I don’t think he realised he took him out on a date though.”

“That’s our dense Sho.” Nino leans back, grinning, “Then that’s it. We need to make them start going out again and let that situation repeat itself.”

“It’ll work out?” Ohno asks and Nino nods his head.

“It will. Just trust me―”

“I do.” Ohno answers instantly and Nino feels his cheeks heat up at how quick he’d answered it, not wavering slightly.

He ducks his head downwards and pulls slightly on Ohno’s tie, pretending to fix it and mumbles quietly, “Good. Because I trust you too and this will work perfectly like this.”

Ohno’s hold tightens and he cups Nino’s cheek, prompting him to look back at him, a smile so bright across his face, “That’s the first time you’ve said that.” Nino scrunches his nose and Ohno giggles, pulling him forward and pecks his lips, “I’m lucky to have you. And I don’t think I can say everything I want properly.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Nino advices, gazing at Ohno and whispers, “Kiss me again.”

And Ohno does.

Because Nino’s unable to form any coherent words to tell him that he’s the one lucky to have him. Or how lucky he is to be able to sit here with him, discussing how to help their stubborn and dense best friends fall in love, while planning out their future.

Because all it took was fifty two notes for them to be here right now, and he knows he’s lucky like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
